cawfandomcom-20200216-history
TRS
TRS is a CAW hired to the Raw brand of New-WWE. He was created as a parody of well-known CAW star The Great One aka TGO. Throughout his career, TRS has managed to win 12 World championships. New-WWE ECW TRS first appeared in a 6-Man Superstar Initiative Battle Royal. He defeated The Wingmaster, Chris Johansen, Red, Green, and Dolph Ziggler to earn himself a contract with New-WWE on the ECW brand, as well as the spot as number one contender at Backlash for the ECW Championship. On the road to Backlash, TRS maintained an undefeated streak, racking up win after win, all while taunting and attacking then-champion Phil Collins on a weekly basis. The two ended up competing at Backlash in an Extreme Rules match. He would suffer his first defeat here, falling to Collins after being hit with the Shooting Collins Press. Unable to admit defeat, TRS began campaigning to be voted for a rematch at Cyber Sunday. Though he got the better of Collins on the road to the event, Ezekiel Jackson was chosen over him as the number one contender. TRS did however get a stroke of good luck as he earned himself the number one contendership to the ECW Championship for Judgment Day, this time having to face NAW's enigmatic Crippler. TRS fell to The Crippler in several tag team matches on the road to Judgment Day, but ended up getting the last laugh in their encounter at the event, where he defeated The Crippler to finally capture the ECW Championship. Following Judgment Day, TRS' feud with Phil Collins was rekindled. Following a tag team win over Mr. Mac and navgtr, TRS attacked Phil (who was serving as his partner). The two battled the following week in a Ladder Match for the ECW Championship; TRS emerged victorious. He successfully defended the ECW Championship in an Elimination Chamber match at Breaking Point against Phil Collins, Jason Hawkinz, Larry It, Brent Harvanator, and Lil Ham. New-WWE Smackdown One day after retaining the ECW Championship at Breaking Point, TRS signed a contract with Smackdown and surrendered the ECW Championship, causing it to vacate. On Smackdown Episode 31, TRS emerged and attacked then-World Heavyweight Champion Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales from behind with a pipe following a brawl between Gonzales, The Wingmaster, and Randy Orton. Smackdown General Manager Mercurius then came out and announced that a World Heavyweight Championship match between Gonzales and TRS would take place then and there. TRS immediately hit a recovering Gonzales with the TRStupifier and pinned him to win the World Heavyweight Championship for the first time in his young career. TRS defended the World Heavyweight Championship against Gonzales at Night of Champions. Just when it looked like TRS would be defeated following a Padre Poppa, Frederick Francis rushed out to the ring and attacked Gonzales before he could capitalize, causing a disqualification. TRS then nailed Gonzales with a TRStupifier and then brutally assaulted the fallen Gonzales with a 2x4, and then eventually put him through a table with another TRStupifier, causing severe injuries to Gonzales. TRS' second CPV title defense was at Extreme Rules against CM Punk, Edge, and Javori Smart. He was shockingly the first man eliminated, losing the World Heavyweight Championship. Edge ended up winning the match and the title. TRS competed against a returning Gonzales at Summerslam in a losing effort. He'd keep a low profile until No Way Out 2, where he attempted to capture the Intercontinental Championship. While he wasn't actually defeated, he did lose the match when current champion Caylen Rogers pinned fellow participant Javori Smart. On a later edition of Smackdown, TRS qualified for the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at WrestleMania V. New-WWE Raw TRS was drafted to the Raw brand as a result of the Season 3 draft. He quickly made an impact, and soon earned himself a spot on the WWE Championship poll at Cyber Sunday 2. TRS won the poll and made the most of the opportunity, defeating Danny Jackpot to earn his first reign as WWE Champion. Finishers & Signature Moves * TRStupifier (Jumping Cutter) * Rated TRStupifier (Top Rope Move reversed into a Jumping Cutter) * Enzuigiri * Neckbreaker Title History * New-WWE ** 5x WWE Championship ** 3x World Heavyweight Championship ** 1x Universal Championship (Current) ** 3x United States Championship ** 1x ECW Championship ** 1x Intercontinental Championship ** Season 3 Royal Rumble Winner ** 2x "ACWL" World Heavyweight Championship ** 1x NAW Extreme Championship * IWT ** IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (2 times) - w/ John Morrison (first reign) Awards and Other Accomplishments :* The Vivianverse ranked him #'19' of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in 2010 :* The Vivianverse ranked him #'13' of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in December 2011. :* The Vivianverse ranked him #'2' of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in July 2012. Theme: * My Last Breath - Evanescence (Instrumental Version) (2009-2010) * The Only One - Evanescence (2010-2017) * The Only One - Evanescence (New-WWE Edit) (2017-Present) Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Raw Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:2010 Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2011 December Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2012 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:New-WWE Smackdown